


You're Always In the Best of Company

by lunarknightz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: onceuponaland, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When paths cross, crazy things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Always In the Best of Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Write Me A Story" challenge at Once Upon A Land, Round 7.

“You know, it’s more than a little bit pathetic to get wasted at a bar in an _Applebee’s_ on a weekday night. Maybe you should slow down there champ.”

The heavy drinker turned around. “How in the hell would you even know what my alcohol consumption limit is mate? I’m way over the age to drink, I’m not planning on driving, and I am doing just fine entertaining myself without bothering others, which is more than I can say for you.” The heavy drinker was clad in an all leather ensemble- pants, a shirtless vest and long overcoat. It was an extremely dramatic outfit for Applebee’s, but somehow he made it seem sexier than a mere costume.

“Look,” The antagonist said, pulling a chip from his pocket. “I used to let bad shit in my life and alcohol control me. I got over that joined the Navy, and a got a life… and I hate to see someone throw his life away. Obviously” he sneered, I was wrong. “I’m sorry about that. I’ll leave you to your drink.”

“You’re a Navy man?” The leather clad guy smiled and raised his eyebrows.

“Yup.” He smiled. “The name’s Logan Echolls. Did you serve?”

“In Her Majesty’s Navy. A while ago. I’m more freelance, now. More of a pirate.”

“Really? I was a pirate.”

“And then you joined the Navy? That’s curious.”

“Pirates were my high school mascot. Neptune High class of 2004. Go Pirates!”

“Things are quite strange in this land.”

“This land?”

“America. You’re all nuttier than a badger. The name’s Killian Jones, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Logan grinned. “Now that we’ve bonded over the Navy and the dangers of alcohol, what do you say to sharing a plate of Nachos?”

“I’ve got some time to kill.”

 

______________

 

“Man. That was some case.” Veronica said with a grin. “Thanks so much for your help, Emma. It pays to have friends in law enforcement on the other side of the country.”

“Glad to help.” Emma said with a grin. It felt good to get out of Storybrooke and solve a case that didn’t revolve around magic or fairy tales. This was a simple track and tag, that got just a little wild. She missed that from the Bail Jumper days. 

Veronica had become a quick friend in New York. They’d met when she needed an emergency babysitter for Henry during an overnight stakeout- Veronica was a Law Student who was in need of some extra money. They’d become quick friends- both with a nose for mystery and for trouble. Around the same time they’d both left New York to go home- Veronica to California, and Emma to Storybrooke, but they’d kept in touch online. When Veronica’s case led her to Maine, she contacted Emma, who didn’t hesitate to take a long weekend while Henry was staying with Regina.

“Is that the time?” Veronica asked, looking up at the car clock. “Logan is going to kill me.”

“If he likes you enough to put that rock on your finger and follow you all the way out here while you work, I think your fiancé will forgive you.”

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve put him through.”

“Amen to that.” Emma sighed. Her relationship with Hook was amazingly complicated, to say the least. Relationships in Storybrooke were anything but story book. “But I’m betting I’ll have to do some major groveling.”

They got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. 

“Oh, look at that.” Veronica said, pointing to a flyer on the door. “It’s Karaoke night.”

“Ugh.” Emma wrinkled her nose. “That explains why I hear the sounds of a dying moose.”

“And apparently Moose die to the maudlin sounds of “Total Eclipse of the Heart.” Veronica quipped. “Thank you, Glee.”

They entered Applebee’s and their jaws both dropped. 

“That’s my boyfriend.” Veronica muttered.

“And mine.” Emma echoed. “I need a drink.”

“Me too.” Veronica echoed. “But I don’t think there’s anything strong enough to erase this from my memory.”

“Not here.” Emma sighed. “But maybe in Storybrooke.”


End file.
